Hockeyfan73's Top Ten DI College Football Conferences
These are Hockeyfan73's Top Ten DI College Football Conferences ranked for Ed Bellis's What Would You Do. Top 10 DI College Football Conferences I have a strong suspicion this will be ignored on a video game message board, but who cares? Anyways, I love all sports, but college football is one of my favorites. It's fun to watch the kids go out and play for fun, not money. My list will reflect that, I like fun and wide open games. There will be shocks, and there will be a fairly obvious number one. At least, if you know me at all, but I don't think any of you do, so uh yeah. 10. C-USA Everybody's whipping conference takes the number 10 spot. Army left it. Seriously. Army. It has a few cool schools, Marshall for the obvious movie reason, and UCF because my mom went there. And Jones is at SMU now for god knows what reason, so look for his spread to destroy other C-USA teams that arn't used to it. Also lolwtf@East Carolina upsetting Boise. That was equal to Oklahoma losing to Boise, but got no coverage. *shrugs* 9. Big 12 The Big 12 has a tradition of power and junk. It also has a tradition of boring and overrated. Seriously, there powerhouse team lost two straight bowl games to Boise State and West Virgina. Yet they claim to be the best conference? They are good teams, but boring as hell. 8. SEC *gets out flame shield* The SEC is the most overrated conference by far. Seriously, they are not Jesus walking on a football field. Just a bunch of Christian crazies playing boring football. I actually like Florida because it doesn't play SEC style football. Don't tell me I'm wrong, because you are probably a LSU or something fan. 7. MAC Yes, I put the Mac above your precious SEC. I'd rather watch Miami of Ohio vs. Akron then an SEC game any day of the week. The MAC has teams that are awesome but belove average in skill. They have Temple for example. MAC seems to be a breeding ground for quarterbacks that go to the NFL, but maybe I'm just imaging things. 6. ACC The ACC has two of my favorite teams: Va Tech (Since like 97, I'm not a bandwagon jumper) and North Carolina. That being said, it follows the tradition of power conferences being boring as hell, but to a slightly lesser degree. The ACC is much more wide open (See: Wake Forest), and more.. fun, but it's not as good as the top five. 5. Big East I'm sure I shouldn't have to say this by now. However, Big conference=boring, for the most part. The Big East continues the ACCs trend in that it is fun to watch. The Big East also has a different team win every year. Just so much of the same, however. 4. Big 10 Yes, the Big 10 is in the trio of ACC/Big East/Big 10 that are all average conferences. Yes, it's probably the worst. However, all three are so close, that one thing allows he Big 10 to move to number 4. Penn State. Yes, I'm biased, but who cares? Penn State and especially Jo Pa are ****ing awesome! >> But seriously, they are all within a point of each other on a scale of 1 to 20, so it doesn't really matter. 3. MWC Ah, the Mountain West. Second most underrated conference, and the third most fun to watch. A bunch of kids from the mountains who really know how to have fun and play football. Air Force and Utah are awesome, and BYU and TCU are perennial powers. All in all, a fun conference to watch play. There is actually nothing wrong with the MWC. The other two are just better. 2. Pac 10 I usually dislike big conference football, and like teams out west. The Pac 10 destroys the first option, and embodies the second option. It's a conference that doesn't play like a bunch of lamers with no items on Final Destination AND has ****loads of talent and prestige. It also has some of the best grudge matches, and is just overall fun. 1. WAC This should have been obvious since the beginning, but the WAC is easily the best conference in college football. It has three of the most awesome teams in the sport (Hawaii, Boise State, Frenso State). The fact that it fell apart in the bowls this year has more to do with the layoff (seriously 30 something days=bad) and nerves then actual talent. If Hawaii/Boise had played there bowl games the week after they played, the would have won. Anyways, the WAC is just the most fun to watch, because any team can win on any given day. The players just have so much heart. I point to the Hawaii/Nevada game this year as an example. Nevada managing to stay in against an undefeated Hawaii, and managing to tie it up. In OT, Brennan leads Hawaii down the field in the pouring rain and they win. Half the games in the WAC are like that, and it's great to watch. In Con-Clu-Shun I love football that's fun to watch, not necessarily the two best teams. I think my list reflected that, and I hope some of you read it! I doubt anyone really did, but if you did, go watch a MAC, WAC, or MWC game, and you'll be surprised how fun it is. College Football is really a great sport, and those conferences show you what the sport can be. Category: Lists